1. Field of the Invention
An anchoring base and a buoy that are adapted to resist entanglement with a trawler net or other foreign object that is dragged over the anchor and buoy.
2. Background Art
Buoys are floating members that are tethered to an anchor on the ocean floor. Some buoys are subsurface buoys that may be used for acoustic sensing systems. Such buoys may also be used for other purposes or with other types of sensing systems or transmitting systems.
A problem associated with subsurface buoys is that they may become entangled in or be damaged by nets used by fishing trawlers. Such buoys are normally secured by a cable, or tether, to a base. The base is generally formed of a heavy material, such as concrete, iron or steel. The tether is generally a wire cable or chain that is secured to the base by a cable clamp or is otherwise tied to the base. In the case of buoys with sensors, the tether normally includes an electrical cable with conductors inside the tether. When a heavy foreign object or fishing net component is dragged over the base, the tether may be pinched against the top of the base and severed resulting in the buoy being cut free from the base.
Applicant's developments as summarized below are directed to addressing the above problems with buoys, tethers and anchoring bases.